


Making a Childhood Holiday Wish Come True

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Scott's a dork, lexi fic, terrible french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 17: Making a Childhood Holiday Wish Come True</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Childhood Holiday Wish Come True

Allison smiled sleepily, eyelids at half mast as her boyfriend tripped and stumbled over the syllables in a valiant attempt to both maintain his composure and speak French. It was probably a love poem, or one of his high school letters sloppily translated to French, she thought, not bothering to translate the mass of grammatic and accentual errors.

Scott took a deep breath, flashing her a sheepish grin before diving back in. To his credit, he never hesitated as he tumbled over the words, pushing ahead with the same dogged (her lips twitched at the pun) determination that had not only dragged him out of high school alive, but with an acceptance letter to college and a scholarship under his belt.

In the time that had passed from then until now, Allison had obtained a double major in Chemistry and English while Scott had started his own wild animal clinic by the preserve. Stiles had returned from NYU with a film under his belt, some magic in his hands, and Derek at his side. Even Jackson pulled himself together enough to be worthy of Lydia's presence. All around, things were good.

“Tu etrés la luminéz de ma vie, Allison Argent, et…” Allison smiled encouragingly over her internal cringes.

“...déesse aux cheveux de jais de moi…” Scotts hands began to shake, and he stuffed them roughly in his pockets. Allison wasn’t sure if he had memorized something this long since his English presentation junior year.

“I know…” and here Scott faltered for the first time. He laughed, nervously, rocking back on his heels and looking up at her through his eyelashes. The damn kid was a fully grown adult male werewolf and yet he still managed to pull off puppy eyes. “Je sais…”

Allison leaned forward, sitting primly on the edge of the love seat, legs crossed and skirt spread over her thighs delicately. Scott shot her the crooked grin again, and she leaned forward at the same time he did, letting him catch a quick kiss, the same way he had during his lax games, and before he opened his college letters, and when he went to his first job interview - the same way he had each time he’d given her that _look_. The _oh-dear-god-I'm-drowning-save-me-Allison_ look. And, like he had every time before, he seemed to draw something out of the gesture. His shoulders set, his back straightened, his forehead lost it’s crinkles, and he smiled - big and true and bright, like the sun had come to their little apartment in Beacon Hills.

And then he was off, tripping and skipping over the syllables at a stumbling, lurching paces, the words twisting off his tongue like blocks and heat, scattering here and there and everywhere - meaning so very little and so very much. Allison fell into the stream of sounds so completely that it took her several seconds to react when Scott fell to one knee before her.

“Allison Argent, will you marry me?” Scott looked up at her, eyes wide and trusting even after everything he’d lived through and Allison kicked herself for not listening to his proposal. “No! No! Don’t cry, I’m sorry! I take it back!” Scott’s hands flapped frantically around her face, one hand still gripped around the velvet black box.

“I’m crying because I’m happy you absolute dork.” Allison’s smile was watery at best.

“I just, I mean, you always said that when you were little you wanted to be proposed to on Christmas eve - I’m sorry, I just said all this, I just, Allison I’ve loved you so much, for so long - “

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and let me answer.”

“Oh.”

“ _Oui_.”

“That means yes, right?”

“Yeah Scott, that means yes.”

“Oh good.” Scott sagged dramatically into her lap. “I mean, _bien_.”


End file.
